


A favor

by EmilioBlu



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Confused Ellie, good kilgrave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilioBlu/pseuds/EmilioBlu
Summary: When DI Hardy can not solve a crime he calls in a favor. A secret relationship is reveled and old hurts begin to heal. Just a fun fic that explores what it might have happened if Kilgrave wasn't evil incarnate.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Daisy Hardy, Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy & Kilgrave
Series: Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

DI Hardy sat in his office, blinds and door closed, head cradled in his right hand. In his left hand he held a cell phone pressed against his ear, waiting for the ringing to end so he could leave his message. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

Miller and the rest of the office worked silently, each occasionally glancing at Hardy’s door. They had watched Hardy storm silently though the room and slam his door shut behind him more than fifteen minutes ago. While Hardy was known for his prickly volatile nature, especially during a difficult investigation, this behavior was worrying. 

"Ellie is he alright in there?" Frank asked leaning against her desk. "It's just normally when a case gets bad and he gets frustrated he lets us have it."

Ellie pursed her lips, "He's fine and I think he would want us to put our all into checking Banners alibi." She said raising her voice at the end to get everyone eavesdropping back to work and giving Frank a start.

"Right, right. Of course." He said shuffling back to his own desk.

Ellie sighed. She knew this case was wearing Hardy down. It was wearing them all down to be honest, but Ellie knew Hardy was taking this one personally. He had a soft spot for kids, and this case.... The more they investigated the uglier it got. To make matters worse the piece of trash responsible for it was sitting in one of their cells, refusing to give a single straight answer and smirking at them the entire time. Ellie knew she should not assume a person's guilt, but this man made her skin crawl from the moment they first questioned him. They may only have circumstantial evidence right now, but Ellie knew they were so close to a breakthrough, she just hoped it came quickly for Harry and the town’s sake.

Just as she finished that thought Alec's door opened and the man emerged looking like he had just been given a shot of adrenalin. For the first time in over a week Ellie saw a spark in Harry's eyes. He seemed to have his drive and purpose back. He cleared throat gaining the attention of nobody as all eyes were already one him. "I've been speaking to the London offices, they agreed to send us one of their best interrogators. Until he arrives tomorrow no one speaks to Banner. Miller and I are going to retrace Banners' rout. The rest of you keep combing through Banners potential victim list I want to have as much information for the interrogator as possible." Announcement done Hardy nodded at Ellie and walked out, his energy electrifying the room behind him.

Ellie rushed to put away the witness statements she had been rereading. Once she made it outside, she saw Hardy waiting with his hands in his pockets watching the distant waves. "Do you really think some London interrogator will get our man talking when we couldn't?" She asked him as she drew level with him.

"I've seen his work. He could get a rock to admit to murder." Ellie noticed Hardy looked almost pained while saying that. "There's something else you should know, this man he...and I have history." Now Hardy looked both frustrated and embarrassed as he stared at his shoes, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Ellie felt shocked. She thought she had figured Hardy out by now. Knowing how bad the last few days had been for Hardy she didn't want to make this anymore awkward for him than it already was, but at the same time she couldn’t help but seize an opportunity to learn more about her very private boss. She decided to limit herself to one question, "Will your history with him be a problem? Because you don't need to come in tomorrow, I can meet him." By now they were at her car, and she avoided eye contact with him by pretending to look at for her keys.

"No, I have to be here, he's only coming because...well anyway I just didn't want you to be surprised is all." Hardy said running a hand over his face. "Let’s start at the Barefoot pub, I think we can get more from the owner."

Accepting this to be the end of their conversation Ellie shelved the rest of her questions for later. Once it was over though she was going to tease Hardy about this. An ex-boyfriend who was an officer? Or an old rival? Did they work in the same unit, or did they meet during training, before then? These questions and a hundred others ran through Ellie's mind as she drove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Kilgrave, see his powers, and get a hint about his and Alec's past.

Officer Ryan was running late and was going to be fired. First he over slept, then his wife said he needed to take the kids to school, and now as he was sprinting up the station steps, he nearly knocked over DI Hardy.

"So sorry sir. Are you alright?" Officer Ryan reached out trying to steady his superior, only to have his hands battered aside.

"I'm fine." Was the curt answer he got as the man straightened himself and pulled on his suit jacket in an attempt to remove the wrinkles. Looking up from his rumpled clothes he observed the rude person in front of him for the first time. "You work here right? Where's DI Hardy's office?" He snapped his questions off more like orders than enquiries.

Officer Ryan blinked and then blinked again. As far as he knew Shitface Hardy did not have a sense of humor. Looking the man over again officer Ryan noticed that he was wearing a dark purple suit and shirt, and while not clean shaven his beard was shorter and neater than officer Ryan had ever seen it before. Starting to feel a bit worried for Hardy's wellbeing he put on his calmest I'm-an-officer-and-you-are-safe-voice and asked, "Are you ok sir, I can take you to Hospital if you are feeling a little off, no one will blame you-"

His attempt at soothing his clearly ill boss was cut off when the man swore to himself "Forget this. Alec will just have to deal with it." Then locking eyes with the police officer before him he demanded "Take me to DI Hardy's office now you simpleton." 

Suddenly officer Ryan felt the world shift. He knew he had to get DI Hardy to DI Hardy's office right now and he had to take this man there. "Right this way sir." Turning he walked into the building and went up the stairs through the first left door and across the office space towards his destination but as he did this DI Hardy stepped out of his office. Looking back and forth between the two DI Hardys officer Ryan wished he had just called in sick this morning.

"That's all, go do your job or something." Said the Hardy behind him. 

Feeling very confused officer Ryan felt the sudden urge to get to his desk and start working as fast as possible. "Right, I'll go do that, sir." He said as he speed-walked away.

"Kevin really" Hardy said gesturing with his head to the retreating officer.

"What? I needed directions and was happy to help." Kilgrave answered with a small smirk. "It's good to see you again Alec, what do you have for me?"

Shaking his head Hardy said, "We can talk in my office." Turning towards Millar's workstation he found her and everyone else's eyes already on them. "Oh, for the love of-everyone back to work! Miller in my office." With a final huff he retreated to the privacy of his office.

Kilgrave smiled to himself, unlike his brother he always enjoyed the attention they received by being identical twins. He settled himself in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of his brother’s desk. "Just like old time eh?" He asked.

Hardy just gave his twin a baleful glare, while Miller sat down in his other chair. "Miller this is special investigator Kevin Kilgrave our interrogator.” Focusing his attention to Kilgrave he said “We have a list of victims we need you to ask our suspect about. We need locations, accomplices, anything concrete that will hold up in court. We know it's Banner, but he's covered his tracks well.” Hardy sighed and continued “If you can get an honest confession, I would appreciate it.” Kilrave’s only response to this cryptic message was a slight nod.

Listening to this Miller felt confused. Hardy’s last request was said so slowly and with such emphasis that Miller felt suddenly concerned. While her list of questions for Hardy had been growing rapidly since she first saw her bosses look alike, she now wondered about what exactly this man’s integration tactics were. Why would Hardy have to ask for an honest confession? She wanted to lock Banner up, but she didn’t want to see the case fall apart because of a forced confession. Before she could interject with her concern Hardy turned his attention back to her.

“Miller do you have that list of questions we made?" He asked looking away from his brother for the first time since they sat down.  
"Yeah. Here." she said handing Kilgrave a folder. “What makes you so qualified to-“

She was interrupted by both Kilgrave and Hardy saying in unison, “Special training”. Hardy looked chagrined while Kilgrave made a sound like a swallowed laugh. 

"So, are we just ignoring how creepy this is then?" She asked using her hand to gesture between the two men.

Rolling his eyes Hardy said "Kevin is my twin. Yes, we have different names. No, we are not talking about it.” Hardy now addressed his brother, "We'll take you to see Banner once you've looked over the questions. Miller will accompany you during the interrogation. Will you need anything else?"

Looking up from the folder h had started to flip through Kilgrave said "Now that you mention it yes, will I need to get my own room?"

"No. You can crash on the coach." Hardy said while massaging the bridge of his nose. "Daisy is expecting you anyway."

"Well let's get this show on the road then, I'm ready." Kilgrave said as he started to stand.

"Already? Don't you want to review our interviews with him or know more about him?" Miller asked. She was starting to really dislike this pompous shifty version of her boss.

"Ha. No. I have a unique technique." Kilgrave said as he walked and read from the file.

"I’ll be watching the cameras." Hardy said as he guided her from the office and lead the way to the room where they had put Banner. Ellie couldn’t tell if this statement was meant for her or for his brother. Leaning close to her he whispered, “Just let him ask the questions Miller."

Kilgrave scoffed from behind them, "You don’t have to worry I’ve done this hundreds of times and never crossed the line.”  
Hardy stopped outside the door and addressed his brother "I have good reason to doubt their standards and what they might have taught you. Just stick to the questions we wrote for you." He said before opening the door and letting them in.

Once the door was closed behind them Ellie and Kilgrave sat in fount of Banner and his representative. As Ellie turned on the recorder and added new tape, Kilgrave observed Mr. Banner taking in his thinning hair, sunken watery eyes, and crossed arms. When she was done Miller stated the date and time, "This interrogation of Michael Banner is being carried out by DI Ellie Miller and Special investigator Kevin Kilgrave."

At this Banner gave a start. "What's this some kind of trick?" Banner demanded.

Before Ellie could respond Kilgrave jumped in. "Relax Mr. Banner. I really am not DI Hardy; we merely share a family resemblance."  
Ellie watched in surprise as Michael Banner sat back and uncrossed his arms. "Now Mr. Banner tell me about your relationship with Sally Johnson."

Michael Banner opened his mouth and words poured out. Ellie was shocked to hear Banner describe things they never asked him about before. He talked about how they met, when he developed feelings for her, how she broke his heart. On and on he went. Any time he stopped talking Kilgrave nodded and jumped to the next question like nothing weird was happening. This went on for the next 2 hours and Banner never once refused to answer and or smirked at them like he knew things they didn't. Normally Ellie would be focused on asking follow-up question to try and get the suspect caught in a lie, but there didn't seem to be a single false statement or reason to interject. She sat there astonished as Kilgrave unwound the entire case, Banner was even admitting to crimes they didn't know about.

When Michael had finished answering the last question, Kilgrave looked at her and asked, "Do you think that's enough?"

Ellie could only nod and turn off the recorder collecting the tape. "An officer will escort you to your holding cell in a few minutes Mr. Banner." Ellie said as she watched a look of horror cross Banner's face.

"I-I don't. I mean. What just happened?" He stuttered.

"You just admitted to your crimes Mr. Banner. Come along DS Miller." Kilgrave said as he held the door open for her. As Ellie exited and heard Banner start shouting that he'd been tricked. "They always do that." Seeing her confused look Kilgrave smiled "They feel shame and embarrassment after they admit to being a monster and try to deny it. Pathetic really." He gave her a look that seemed to say, 'What can you do?'.

Ellie still did not like Kilgrave but she also felt a grudging awe for the man in front of her. 

When they reached the observation room, they saw Hardy was busy filling out a form. When they knocked on the door frame barked out without looking up "Not now!"

Used to ignoring his demands Ellie told him "We're done with Banner. He admitted to it all. I've never seen anything like it-it was almost-"

"Great." Hardy interrupted, "I'm almost done with the extended incarceration form." Hardy said as he went back to his work. "While I'm finishing this you two should pick the locations he mentioned that are the most likely to still have physical evidence. We should send teams to gather evidence as soon as possible. Kevin you can use Jefferson's desk he's still out." 

Kilgrave gave a nod before spinning on his heel to search for his temporary work station.

Ellie didn't move. "How are you so calm about this? Your brother just walked in and turned this whole case upside down. I’ve never seen a suspect just-“

Hardy cut her off, "It's what he does." Feeling her eyes still on him Hardy looked up at her, "Look Kevin is good at what he does. Just be glad he agreed to help us and leave it at that."

Seeing that he was finished with the topic and fully absorbed with the forms in front of him Ellie went to her desk and started to write down her list. As she wrote she wondered about her boss and his brother. Her mental list of questions was longer than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, for the first time in years Hardy had dinner with his brother. Thankfully, Daisy was there to keep the conversation going, asking her mysterious uncle all kinds of questions about his work and travels. 

Once dinner was done, and Daisy had gone to bed. Kilgrave decided it was time to talk to his brother. "Should we go for a walk?" He asked, knowing that it was better to avoid waking his niece if they had a fight.

Hardy only nodded leading the way out of the house and down the path. They walked in silence, angling towards the beach. Kilgrave assumed his brother wanted to avoid being overheard just as much as he did.

Once they stood side by side in the sand Kilgrave sighed and wondered to himself about why he always had to be the one to break their silences. "It's beautiful here, I can see why you decided to come back."

"Please. It's a garbage town full of tourists." Alec sniped at him.

"Obviously, but you still like it here." Kilgrave said with a fond smile. Letting silence engulf them Kilgrave watched his twin from the corner of his eye. "Are you going to decide to leave because of me?" He asked.

"It's really none of your business.... But no, I'm not. Daisy has good friends here and I finally feel like I'm able to be a dad. I'm not going to ruin it by making her leave." Hardy said. He wished he still smoked.

"I won't let them bother either of you. You do know that right?" Kilgrave asked.

Hardy thought about it "I know you'll try." They both watched the ocean for a while. Remembering a vacation here lifetimes ago. "Are you safe?" Hardy finally asked.

"As safe as I can be. They let me do what I want most of the time. When they do call me in it's mostly what I did back there." He said glancing over his shoulder towards in the general direction of the police station. "Questioning and suchlike." Seeing his brother's brief look of relief Kilgrave felt a warm fondness for his twin. “How are you doing with Tess and the operation?”

“My hearts fine.” Alec said as he nudged a shell with his foot.

Knowing that was all his brother would say Kilgrave changed topics, "If it's ok with you I'd like to visit again, to see Daisy I mean. I know they're not monitoring me like they used to." He hurried to reassure as they both thought about the near daily interrogations of their youth.

Hardy hummed. "Yeah, that could be good, for Daisy I mean. She'd love to have you around."

Both men watched the ocean. Neither seeing the small smile on the other's face but both sensing it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of writing this was a thought experiment, how could someone with mind control powers use their abilities for good? Could they ever be good? What limits and conditions would someone like this need, and more importantly who would enforce them? I personally find the idea of mind control and it's casual use in media disturbing (I'm looking at you professor X). This is my way of working out a real-world(ish) use for the problematic power. Also I just like David Tennant's work and wanted to celebrate it. 
> 
> I'm working on a prequal that will explore some of these questions as well as the brother's childhood and why they drifted apart.


End file.
